Unfair
by Precious .N. Pristine
Summary: "Sneaky, where were you last night?" Flippy's pissed off. Sneaky, it's time. /OMAKE after Cerulean, Viridian. T for language and cussing and stuff./


"Sneaky," Fliqpy growled, glaring at his buddy who sat peacefully at the table, "Where were you last night?"

The assassin didn't take a glance at him, and sipped his regular cup of coffee as though nothing bad had happened. Of course, he wouldn't call it bad... He closed his eyes to savor the flavor but the dagger stares thrown at him began to annoy him. Mouse Kaboom only cringed, wanting to escape from this as soon as possible. However, he promised Sneaky he would stay. He didn't know why, but he reluctantly agreed after he was promised to receive one of Petunia's best-selling recipes. He waited, his thumb rubbing against his knuckles impatiently and his legs shifting uneasily. He hadn't seen Flippy in rage, nor had Sneaky. Both didn't know that it was in fact their superior's alter ego, Fliqpy.

Sneaky too had his 'episode', but his 'episode' only unleashed an upgraded version of his violence, not a stillborn twin, which was much, much better for him than Flippy. Fliqpy didn't know it yet, but if he did, he would envy Sneaky for that. Heck, he would envy Mouse for not experiencing his 'episode' yet.

"Why would you care?" Sneaky asked nonchalantly, setting the cup down on the table. At that moment, the cup exploded, sending shards of ceramic flying everywhere, and the scalding coffee spraying onto his face. Sneaky screamed in pain, standing up and clutching his face, knocking over his chair in the process. Mouse widened his eyes, but he still stayed quiet.

This was not going to be good.

"Why I would care? I'm your superior! You're new to this town, and you're going out wandering to places you've never been to before!" Fliqpy lowered his smoking handgun, his yellow eyes flickering at the assassin, "You're always saying you know the town at the back of your hand, but are you aware of the dangers that lurk around here?"

At that, Sneaky's hands twitched, but they stayed on his face, trying to comfort his scalded face. "You always say you know the town at the back of your hand, but are you sure?" Fliqpy slammed his fist on the wall, his gaze still fixated on Sneaky, "You've been discharged from the hospital two months ago, and again last week, but you still dare to go out?

"What's wrong with you, sick or something?"

"F-Flippy, I don't think you should..." Mouse raised his hands and stood up, but he immediately froze when the gun was pointed at him. He instinctively sat back down again. _What the FUCK'S going on?_ Mouse screamed in his head, _I'm gonna be murdered if I stay here!_

"Aren't you listening to me, Sneaky? Do you really want to be kicked out of this house? I can do that if you want."

_No, Flippy, don't say that! We're comrades fighting together, not against each other! _Mouse really felt like crying at that moment.

Fliqpy then stormed towards Sneaky, grabbing his collar as he yelled in his face, "You didn't answer my question: WHERE WERE YOU, LAST NIGHT?" He stopped when he felt Sneaky's skin under his sweater cold, like an icecap. Up close, he noticed veins starting to show under the assassin's skin, and realized that his buddy was attempting to claw his own face off. Fliqpy didn't let go though, but he felt something in his chest lurch when Sneaky's fingers twitched, almost digging into his face.

He removed his hands from his face. His eyes were closed, but when they did open, he didn't seem like himself anymore.

Mouse gulped when he saw the distortion of the pupils in the man's eyes, seeing the golden irises darkening to an orange, almost turning vermillion. It was as though his pupils were about to go supernova like death stars. Fliqpy widened his eyes and backed away instantly, snatching back his gloved hand. It was as though Fliqpy reacted after touching an electric fence, but the bright yellow glow in his eyes never faded. Sneaky gazed down at Fliqpy, his set of newly colored eyes penetrating his soul. Mouse slid down his chair and kept his nose on the table, hiding the rest of his body under the table. He was definitely not going to see this. But the temptation to watch was so sweet.

"Then let me reply with another question," Sneaky's voice sounded calm yet threatening, as a shade of darkness passed over his face, "What doesn't give me the right to go out at night?"

Fliqpy blinked, his brows furrowed, yet not a single word was spoken. Sneaky continued, his eyes narrow and his face dark, "You don't remember, do you? You've always see me straying away from camps back in the war. You've always allowed me to take a stroll in the vast forests and jungles. You've always understood why I had to distance myself from everybody.

"Now what happened to that, I wonder?" Sneaky clenched his teeth, talking much more quietly than Fliqpy, though his tone was just as lethal and deadly. Fliqpy curled his lips in a straight line, his eyes wide, staring at the color in his friend's eyes in disbelief.

"But you know this is a different environment, Sneaky. An environment—"

"That isn't even hostile at all! Comparing jungles to this town, I'd prefer the latter better. Don't you think the same thing,_ Flippy_?" Sneaky's voice rose as he said his superior's name, hinted with much anger that he almost called Fliqpy a parasite. Of course, Fliqpy was one. There was no denying that.

"I know you, Flippy. I know everything. To me, you wanted me out of the house badly."

"That's not true—"

"Of course it's true! You've been lying to me all this time. You think you can get away leaving me plainly oblivious?"

"What— I'm not trying to get away with anything—"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Fliqpy was silenced when Sneaky shouted at him, pointing a finger in his face.

The other soldier ducked under the table, clasping his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth as he tried desperately to block out the noise, _God why, God why, God why, God why, GOODD WHYYY—_

"It's about HER, isn't it?" Sneaky vented, his eyes exploding with fury and rage. "IT'S BECAUSE OF HER THAT YOU REALLY WANT ME OUT OF HERE, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

"What are you talking about—"

"You mean you don't know? That red-haired girl named Flaky? You mean you didn't notice when I hightailed my ass out of here when you SEDUCED HER?"

"S-SEDUCED—?"

"Don't think I didn't see you and your _'strip tease'_, because I KNEW IT WAS YOU!

"You think you can just show off your fucking popsicle stick just because you get to have a lucky love life? Do you know how it makes me feel?

"_Do you know how it makes me feel when I see you with her, laughing like a gay retard?_" Sneaky's face looked twisted, as though his head was going to burst.

Mouse popped his head from under the table and mumbled, "Uhh... Are you guys done or_—_"

"AND YOU!" Sneaky turned his attention to Mouse, who squeaked, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED?"

"I just arrived from the airport this morning! I- I didn't know you were here because, well_—_"

"Oh, so that's it, huh?" Sneaky mimicked sadness with sarcasm gloating his tone, as he approached Mouse, picking him up from the floor with a hand around his neck, "I understand. I guess you mistaken that extra room to be a guestroom."

Mouse choked, coughing and gasping for air, while Fliqpy dared to say, "It _was_ a guestroom until you came in_—_"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU ANYTHING!" Sneaky exploded, throwing Mouse at a wall. The heavy weapons officer fell on his knees and collapsed on the floor, several paintings following after him. The impact was quite hard, causing Mouse to moan in agony and pain. Fliqpy didn't know what to do on seeing another monster who had so much time ignoring 'anger management'. For Fliqpy, he would simply kill someone to ease himself. But for this bastard, Sneaky's different.

And the sergeant didn't like it at all. "I was trying to get away from you, as far as possible, because you're so much of a douche. But it's a good thing you never came after me."

"..."

"You know, I really envied you because of her. But now, I really feel like thanking you."

"W-What?" Wasn't he supposed to kill him already?

"Because of your fucked up love life, I've found mine as well," Sneaky smiled, placing his hand over his heart. He chuckled maniacally, "I'm grateful for that, Flippy. Thank you."

Fliqpy only stared at the soldier, dumbfounded. "Your welcome...?" He only managed to say.

His hopes dropped when Sneaky flashed a twisted sick smile at him, his eyes big and dark. The pupils in his eyes thinned to form leopard-like eyes. "Of course... That word about you and Flaky must go around, you know..."

_Crap. _"I BET EVERYONE'S INTERESTED TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR 'STRIP TEASE'!" He brandished something from his pocket _—_a video tape. Fliqpy's jaw dropped.

He blushed furiously, "SNEAKY, YOU- YOU_—_"

"Oh don't get so excited now~ I'll just run to those jade-haired twins and they'd know what to do," Sneaky grinned evilly, throwing his messy head back as he laughed psychotically (his laugh echoed all over in the house). Fliqpy flinched and raised his fist as he leaped at him, but Sneaky grabbed it before it hit his face. With a distorted beam on his face, the assassin pulled the soldier down, bringing his foot up into the air and slamming it on Fliqpy's back.

It caused Fliqpy to sprawl onto the floor, and he swore he felt something coppery drip from his nose, before pouring out in cup fulls. He felt something in his spine crack as well, and he couldn't move a single muscle. He managed to cough, "S-Sneaky! I swear... You're out of this house officially!"

Sneaky stepped beside him, poking Fliqpy's head with his boot, "Oh, don't worry. I got a place in Petunia's bed, so I don't really mind. I packed my stuff this morning anyway~"

"P-Petunia?" Fliqpy gritted his teeth when his eyes watched him exit the front door calmly, while Sneaky held the tape safe in his hand. He cried, "C-COME BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

But Sneaky never came back. Fliqpy was only left there to die a slow, painful death caused by nosebleeds.

He gave up anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>He deserved it.<strong>

**Note: The line, "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" is supposed to be transliterated to "USODA!" (Liar! in HIGURASHI knowledge)**


End file.
